Broken Promises of Long Ago
by The Sisters Phoenix
Summary: A new girl appears in Damino City. Who is she, and what does she have to do with Yami and Seto? Please R+R! PG for now...
1. Aurora Arrives

Together: We are the Sisters Phoenix, protectors of the last of the Phoenixes.  
  
The youngest, a young water/ice nymph, steps forward. Her waist-length navy blue   
hair, streaked white and ice blue, is constantly moving. Her off-the-shoulder   
long sleeved top seems to be made of ice crystals and snowflakes. The skirt, which  
seems to be made of water, is also moving, though there is no wind. Her skin is   
as white as snow, her eyes ice blue with the pupils slits like a cat.  
  
Youngest Child: I am Ariela Moonstream, youngest child of the Sisters. I protect  
Lunar, the ice/water phoenix. She too is the youngest child, but the most powerful.   
I am the first in command of our trio.  
  
The middle child, a young fire/heat nymph, steps up to the right of Ariela, but  
stays a little behind her. Her mid-back length fire red hair is streaked orange and   
yellow. Her strapless top seems to made of fire. The skirt, which seems to be made   
of smoke, is moving constantly. Her skin is slightly tan, her eyes pale gray with   
pupils like her sister's.  
  
Middle Child: I am Amara Sunfire, middle child of the Sisters. I protect Solar, the   
fire/heat phoenix. She too is the middle child, second when it comes to power. I   
am second in command of our trio.  
  
The eldest, a forest/flower nymph, comes forward. She steps to the left of   
Ariela, but stays a little bit behind Amara. Her shoulder length chestnut brown   
hair had dark green and leaf green streaks. Her off-the-shoulder short sleeved top   
appeared to be made of leaves. Her skirt, which was made out of vines and flowers,   
was in bloom. Her skin was dark tan, her eyes like her sisters', only emerald   
green.  
  
Eldest Child: I am Amalthia Starleaf, eldest child of the Sisters. I protect   
Legacy, the forest/flower phoenix. She too is the eldest child, but the weakest.   
I am third in command of our trio.  
  
Ariela: We tell legends that are long forgotten. (or, if it sounds better, we   
write fanfiction)  
  
Amara: *winks* so sit down and relax! We're going to be here a while!  
  
Amalthia: *mutters* If we ever get started...  
  
Ariela: *sticks tongue out at eldest sister* I'm getting to it, don't rush me!   
*smiles at audience* We don't own most characters in this story, but Aurora AND   
the Millenium Earring belong to us.  
  
Amalthia: *mumbles* If you can't tell by the beginning and ending letters of her   
name...  
  
Amara: *steps in before the other two start fighting* Chill Amalthia. She'll kick   
your behind if you pick a fight with her. Anyway, here's Broken Promises of Long   
Ago.  
  
P.S. Together: BPLA stands for the tittle since it is so long!  
  
BPLA - Chapter 1  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It was a seemingly ordinary day at Domino High...  
  
"Class, we have a new student!"  
  
As we said, seemingly.  
  
Yugi, Yami*, Tea, and the rest of the class looked up. Their teacher was staring   
at the now quiet study hall class.   
  
(* We thought it would be more interesting if Yami went to High School with the   
others...)  
  
"That's better. She just transferred here from Cairo, Egypt. She's a little shy,   
but that should pass. And you don't have to bother to speak English to her. She   
speaks Japanese fluently." She said bossy-like.  
  
Tea giggled mentally, 'It's no wonder she's scared. If I just moved to a new   
country and Mrs. Taichi was the first person I met, I'd be shy too.'  
  
A small girl stepped inside. Her blue-violet eyes had a scared look to them. Her   
black hair was braided. It fell to mid-back. She wore a denim skirt that fell   
about three inches above her knees and a white mock turtleneck. Her white go-go   
boots clicked as they walked across the floor.  
  
'I'm glad there isn't a uniform any more. I can tell by looking at her she's a   
little shy around guys, is very self-conscious, but has a fierce temper and   
carries a great power and secret...' Tea thought amused.  
  
"Class, this is Aurora Kaira. She's the transfer student. Aurora, take the seat   
next to Yugi till I finish calling roll. Then you may do as you like."   
Mrs. Taichi said briskly.  
  
Aurora looked at her confused. But before she could voice her question,   
Mrs. Taichi said, "Oh, I forgot you were new here in Domino City. Yugi is the   
shorter boy with the weird- umm, I mean, original hair do."  
  
She walked up to the desks in the back. As she passed Yami, her eyes flashed in   
anger and distrust. She continued to walk until she reached the seat between   
Yugi and Joey. Quickly taking her seat, she dropped her small black leather   
backpack beside her seat.  
  
"Hi Aurora, I'm Yugi Muto. The one beside you is Joey Wheeler, the one beside   
him is Tristan Taylor. Beside me is Tea Gardner, and beside her is- " Yugi said   
cheerfully before she cut him off.  
  
"I know who he is. Hello to all of you, and pleasure to see you again 'Yami'.   
It has been a long time since we last saw each other. I have not forgotten..."   
she said coldly.  
  
Yami stared at her confused, "Forgotten what exactly? Who are you?"  
  
She glared at him, "Trying to forget, I see. But I remember. I will always   
remember."  
  
"You two can chat later. You might wanna be quiet till old Harpy up there has   
finished callin' roll." Joey hissed at them.  
  
They waited till roll had been called then the group circled around Aurora.  
  
"So, Aurora, you're from Cairo, Egypt? Isn't that the national capitol?"   
Tristan asked.  
  
She nodded, "Cairo is the capitol, but I'm not from there. I grew up in a small   
village nearby. But of course, no one has ever heard of Phalano, so I had to   
use the next large city in the area. Which was Cairo."  
  
Yami turned pale, "Yugi, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Yugi nodded and let Yami pull him out of the hearing range of the group.  
  
"What's wrong Yami? You look ill..."  
  
He whispered quietly, "Yugi, Cairo wasn't the capitol in my time. The city   
around the palace was the capitol. During my time, Cairo was a small merchant's   
market. The capitol city was burned in the Shadow Wars. Only a small village   
now remains. That city was called Phalano. It meant in our tongue, 'The   
Pharaoh's City'..."  
  
"So? Isn't it a coincidence?"  
  
"Not really. Listen, I had a... relation back then. She lived in the palace   
with me. Her name was-"  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Aurora here says she can beat cha in a duel!" Joey yelled at them.  
  
"Coming! What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing, go duel. I shouldn't worry you with things from the past..." Yami   
said, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi and Yami walked back to the others. They had everything set up already.  
  
But before they could start, the bell rang. Aurora grabbed her deck before   
placing it in her backpack and heading towards the door.   
  
"Wait, Aurora!" Yugi called after her. She stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"My grandpa owns a game shop. We're all going there along with a couple of our   
friends after school. Want to come?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She smiled softly; sadly, "I can't today. But I can tomorrow. Will that be okay?"  
  
He nodded happily. She smiled again before walking out the door.  
  
# That Afternoon at the Game Shop #  
  
"... and that's what happened." Tea finished.   
  
Bakura shook his head, "Sounds a little suspicious to me..."  
  
Tristan nodded, "You're telling me. I had last hour with her, Chemistry. We were   
paired together. She just quietly helped me with the experiment I was finishing   
up, then opened up a book written in some weird language, reading through the   
rest of the class."  
  
"That's just plain creepy!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Grandpa walked in, "If you ask me, you all are over exaggerating this because   
she's from a world that is very different from the one you live in..."  
  
"I guess you're right. We haven't really known her for very long, yet here we   
are gossiping about her like Kanari and her gang." Yugi stated wisely.  
  
Seto shivered, "Let's not talk about those voltures."  
  
Everyone but Seto laughed. It was a well-known fact that Kanari wanted to be the   
future Mrs. Kaiba. She and her entire gang had made it their goal. Snag Seto   
Kaiba.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a voice Joey would know anywhere.  
  
He turned around to see his sister standing in the doorway. Another familiar   
figure was beside her, "Mai? Serenity?"  
  
Serenity ran and launched herself into Joey's arms, "I came back for good this   
time, Joey."  
  
Yami smiled as he thought back to his past life...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Father? Father, where are you?" a little girl cried as she ran down the halls   
of the Egyptian palace. She had long raven* colored hair with two wavy   
white-blonde strands falling on each side of her face. The raven reached mid-back   
while the white-blonde ended at her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress and   
her blue-violet eyes were wide with fear for her father. A silver snake armband   
symbolized her as Aurora, daughter of the pharaoh.  
  
(* Raven is the color of Yami's hair that isn't blond)  
  
The pharaoh walked out of the library he was in and smiled at his daughter.   
'She's so much like her mother was when she was little. Always keeping an eye on   
her father...' he thought as a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Over here, Ara!" he called to her. She jumped, before turning around and   
launching herself into his arms. No one could blame her, considering he was her   
only parent and that Aurora herself was only seven...  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
He sighed without realizing it. Everyone turned to look at him. He thought he   
heard someone call his name before a hand flashed over his eyes, gaining his   
attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..." he mumbled as they stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong Yami? You seem out of it today. Or at least, after we met   
Aurora..." Yugi asked concerned.   
  
Yami sighed again, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking of my life back in Egypt..."  
  
Yugi nodded in understanding before asking Mai, "So why are you here Mai? I mean,   
Serenity is easy to understand, but you..."  
  
She laughed, "My mom runs a sent shop. She sells the powder of flower petals* all   
over the world. She got an order for a rare plant called a mignora, or commonly   
known in Egypt as Ametet's Eye. It gives no scent unless it's raining, and even   
then it's faint. She wanted to know why someone would buy it, so she sent me to   
deliver it and ask."  
  
(* Flower petals after crushed to a fine powder and dried out can make a type of   
salt which candle makers sometimes used to use because it was cheap. They stop   
giving off a scent after 2-4 hours though)  
  
Everyone gave her a small look before Tea asked a peculiar question. "Mai, if   
the person is a teenage girl with black hair and blue-violet eyes, would you tell  
us?"  
  
Mai looked shocked for a second before nodding, "Sure. I had better go deliver it  
real quick. I'll be back in a few."  
  
The all said good-bye as she walked through the glass doors.  
  
# In Front of Kora Apartments a Few Minutes Later #  
  
Mai checked the address before entering the large building. Getting into the   
elevator, she thought, 'Wow, this person must be rich to live in a place like   
this...'  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator, she again checked the address, '134 N. Tokomo   
Avenue, Kora Apartments, 13th floor Number 345 DD. I have the right one.' she   
thought as she reached the door at the end of the hall. The door had a doorbell   
and some kind of scanner by it. She pressed the doorbell nervously.  
  
"Name and reason for entry please?" a polite electronic voice asked. 'Shesh,   
talk about security...'  
  
"Mai Valentine. I came to deliver some scents from my mother's shop?" Mai   
answered in a would-have-been calm voice.  
  
"Access granted. Welcome Miss Valentine." the electronic voice said again as   
the door swung open. Mai stepped in and looked around. The living room was done  
all in navy blue and black leather. It looked inviting and icy at the same time.  
  
"Please go into the kitchen. Miss Kaira will be here in a second." the electronic  
voice answered her unspoken question. Mai did so. The kitchen was done in black   
and white. It felt well used and well loved, but still cold. 'Whoever decorated   
this place must have a heart of ice...' Mai thought amusedly. Two silver kettles   
were on the stove. They both looked about to whistle.  
  
The door opened suddenly. A teenage girl stepped out. She looked sixteen, a year   
younger then Mai. A soft, sad smile crossed her face before she said, "Hello,   
Mai right? I'm Aurora Kaira. I understand you have some Ametet's Eye for me?"  
  
Mai nodded before getting a closer look. The girl had waist length raven hair,   
except for two strands on each side that were white-blonde and fell to her   
shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top and navy blue flare pants. She wore   
a single earring on her right ear. It was a simple loop with the strange eye like   
the one on Yugi's puzzle in the center. The other ear wasn't pierced, but it did   
have an ear clip. It was a simple band with a silver crescent moon that followed   
the ear. Her eyes were blue-violet.  
  
The kettles both started whistling. Aurora picked up one and placed some tea bags   
in it. The other she kept on the burner. "May I have it real quick?"   
  
Mai quickly handed her a glass vial with the powder in it. Aurora then spoke   
quickly, "Dee, I need the black dye vial, the Isis, and the Am-heh, please."  
  
A cabinet door opened and the Lazy Suzan inside spun. It stopped when an empty   
vial, a vial with a white powder, and a vial with a gray powder showed. A blank   
place where a vial should be also showed. Aurora reached up and grabbed the three   
vials. Taking the white, she placed two tablespoons, then three of the gray into   
the empty vial. Aurora then placed five tablespoons of the black powder Mai had   
just given her in. She then took the unused kettle and filled up the vial.   
  
Picking up a small spoon with a long handle and stirring the powders and hot   
water, Aurora stated, "Few people know that if you take mignora, white rose, and   
a rare flower called miclona and mix them with hot water, it will form the best   
black hair dye you can find."  
  
Mai nodded as Aurora answered her mother's question. 'She looks sort of like a   
female version of Yami...' she thought with amusement. Aurora placed all of the   
vials into the cabinet. It snapped shut on it's own.  
  
"Would you like some tea before you go?" she asked Mai politely. Mai shook her   
head. She told the others she'd be back soon...  
  
Aurora shrugged before picking up an empty vial. She picked up two others, one   
full of blue powder, and the other red. She placed two tablespoons in both before   
filling the rest with tea.   
  
"Please, give this to the Kaiba brothers?" Aurora asked, handing the vial to Mai.   
"I noticed they still carry the mark of the Millenium Eye. A spoonful of this will   
take it away..."  
  
Mai looked at her in surprise before saying good-bye and walking out the door.   
'Wait till Tea, Yugi, and the Kaiba brothers hear about this...'  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Amalthia: Hope you like!  
  
Amara: We'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Ariela: Please, review! 


	2. The Past and Leopards

Ariela: *sighs* Why is it we never get any reviews?  
  
Amara: *shrugs* No idea. Maybe cause the real plot has been revealed yet?  
  
Amalthia: Anyway, here's Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: Together: We do not own any one but Aurora, Rose, and the Millenium   
Earring.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Mai had just told the others the piece of info Aurora had revealed. They all thought   
it a little strange. Yugi and Yami hadn't heard it yet though. They were in the back   
helping Grandpa with something.  
  
"So her name was Aurora Kaira? The new girl you heard us talking about?" Tea asked   
slowly.  
  
Mai nodded, "Unless she was lying yeah. But she doesn't fit your description. She   
had-"  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he and Yami came back from helping   
Grandpa. Both were covered in dust. Yami was holding some kind of glass vase.  
  
Joey answered before any one could stop him, "Mai just said that Aurora Kaira was   
the one orderin' the strange flower salt. Also somethin' about her not fittin' the   
description..."  
  
Mai sighed before answering, "Yeah, she didn't have the black hair. In fact, she sorta   
looked like Yami. Only her eyes had more blue to them, her skin was paler, and the   
strands around her face were white-blonde."  
  
Yami dropping the vase broke the silence after this statement. "It can't be. I sealed   
her away so she would be safe..." he whispered disbelieving.  
  
Yugi looked at him confused, "Who Yami? Who did you seal away and why?"  
  
"His daughter, Yugi. Yami had a daughter long ago, according to the hieroglyphics in   
a tomb." Grandpa answered for him.  
  
"According to them, the pharaoh that sealed away the ancient magic had a single daughter.   
She looked like both her father and her mother, who died in childbirth. She had her   
father's raven hair and solo strands, but the strands were her mother's white-blonde.   
Her skin was darker then her mother's, but lighter then her father's. Her eyes were   
the only ones of their kind any one had, has, or ever will see. They had her father's   
violet and her mother's blue combined together.  
  
"Many sought her hand, but she felt for none of them. She had designed a test only one   
could pass. If the suitor could break the ice shield around her heart, then he was   
worthy. That shield came from her father breaking a very important promise to her. She   
was, nor ever will be, willing to trust again.  
  
"This very shield led to her being know as the Ice Rose. None ever passed her test.   
Then the war came. Her father, Yami, sealed her inside the earring he gave her. It was   
made of silver and had the Egyptian Eye inside of it. It was also known as the Unknown   
Eighth Millenium Item. Many searched for it, but never suspected to search the tomb of   
that mighty pharaoh. For in one of the ancient pictures in the wall, there was a key,   
that when opened, would reveal the earring."  
  
Turning towards Yami he asked, "What I would like to know is how she came to this time   
if she was never reincarnated."  
  
Yami answered in a whisper, "I left a potion by the earring. If one droplet ever touched   
the earring, Aurora would gain back her body from Ancient Egypt. But she's sixteen now.   
I sealed her away when she was only fourteen. How did she..."  
  
Grandpa answered thoughtfully, "She knew nothing about our time when she got her body   
back. She must have used those other two years to learn, so she would not stick out like   
a sore thumb. When she felt that she was ready, she moved here, for what reason I have   
no idea. She must not want you to find her, Yami, so she's dying her hair black so you   
will not recognize her..."  
  
Joey jumped back in surprise, "So you're sayin' that we have an Ancient Egyptian   
Princess, who's also Yami's daughter, floatin' around? This is just too weird! I thought   
we had the Items figured out..."  
  
Yugi sighed, "So did I, Joey. So did I..."  
  
** Aurora's Apartment **  
  
"Rose, I don't know what to do. Father's here, as is his reincarnation. This is getting   
too difficult for even me to understand. What are we going to do?!?" Aurora asked   
confused, facing a snow leopard that was lying on a leather couch.  
  
The leopard yawned. Her bright blue eyes looked almost human, only much wiser. "Come   
now Aurora, don't you think it's past time you forgave your father? I mean, it HAS been   
centuries since he last saw you. And I'm willing to bet he broke those promises because   
the council pressured him into it or he thought it would be better for you..." she   
answered in a husky voice. It was very deep for a female's.  
  
Aurora sighed, "I just can't help it. You know how I am when it comes to promises..."  
  
Rose nodded, "Yes. You have always believed that one shouldn't make promises that one   
can't keep. But please, reconsider this one time..."  
  
Aurora smiled happily for once, "You know what, I will..."  
  
** Next Day (Saturday) At 7:00 AM**  
  
Walking into the kitchen wearing a white nightgown, Aurora yawned as she made her   
morning tea. It had been a long night. A man with brown hair and deep blue eyes had   
filled her dreams. He had spoken the same words over and over; "Love is rare. One   
should truly appreciate it when one has it..." Plainly, it was confusing her greatly.  
  
Taking a sip of her tea, she pondered how to go about today. First, she knew she had   
to call Yugi to ask what time he wanted her to come over for their duel. Then, she had   
to figure out how to deal with her father.  
  
"Thinking, as always. Can you not give it a break for once?"  
  
Aurora jumped a little before recognizing the husky voice as Rose's. "Can you take a   
break from startling me in the mornings?"  
  
"You know you love it."  
  
"I'd also love to remove the spell that let's you talk..." Aurora spoke teasingly,   
knowing that would shut Rose up...  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she growled, running into the kitchen  
  
"Willing to bet?"  
  
Both were quiet. Rose pondering if her mistress would really take away her voice, and   
Aurora questioning if it was too early to call Yugi.   
  
"Rose, how much like Father do you think Yugi is?"  
  
Rose frowned, "Well, first off, considering how the reincarnation usually works, he   
will be almost completely opposite of him. Second, why do you want to know, and third,   
since when have you started calling Yami 'Father' again?"  
  
Aurora shrugged, "Sounds nice to call him that again, I guess. And I need to call Yugi   
to ask what time to go over. But considering Father was always up at the crack of dawn   
everyday and happy about, it wouldn't be too smart to call him now..."  
  
Rose nodded before heading towards the living room. She had enough to worry about   
without trying to figure out Aurora's mind...  
  
** Later that day at 10:00 AM **  
  
Aurora had changed out of her white nightgown into a pair of black denim flares and   
a silver tank top. Both had white roses embroidered along the hems. She was again   
wearing her earring and earclip.   
  
She walked over to her white mobile phone in the kitchen. Dialing Yugi' s number, she   
waited patiently.  
  
"You've reached the Muto's. This is Yugi, may I help you?" a sleepy voice asked.  
  
Aurora giggled, "Sorry Yugi, did I wake you up?"  
  
Yugi snapped awake, "Oh hey Aurora. No, you didn't. Yami just dragged me out of bed a   
few minutes ago though..."  
  
Aurora laughed softly, "You're lucky he doesn't wake you up at six! Anyway, what time   
do you want me over?"  
  
"How about at one? That's when everyone else is coming..."  
  
"Alright. Um... Yugi?" Aurora asked hesitantly, "Can I bring my cat with me? She's been   
coped up inside since we moved and I'd like to let her out for a little while..."  
  
Yugi's laugh could be heard in his voice, "Go ahead. Living in a city is hard for pets.   
I'm sure Grandpa won't mind. What's her name?"  
  
Aurora smiled, "Wisest of the White Roses on her pedigree, but I call her Rose or, if   
she's annoying me, White, for short."  
  
Yugi finally let lose his laugh, "Wisest of the White Roses is quite a mouthful. I'm glad   
you shortened it. I can't wait to meet her. See you later!"  
  
"Bye..." she chuckled, hanging up the phone. She couldn't wait to see their faces when   
they met Rose...  
  
** 1:00 PM That Day **  
  
Putting on her black leather jacket that fell to her knees and was very lose, Aurora   
called, "Come on Rose! I have to put on your collar and leash before I can let you out!"  
  
Rose came over, grumbling and growling the entire time. After snapping on Rose's navy   
blue collar and leash, Aurora smiled. Today was going to be fun.  
  
** Game Shop A Little Later **  
  
"YOU LET HER BRING HER WHAT!!!!" Yami cried out in surprise. Tea, Tristan, Mai, Seto,   
Serenity, and Joey jumped at this sudden sound.  
  
Yugi answered calmly, "Her cat. Wisest of the White Roses is her full name, but Aurora   
calls her-"  
  
"Rose! She Aurora's guardian cat from ancient Egypt." Yami said, closing his eyes tiredly,   
before snapping his eyes open, "She didn't tell you what kind of cat Rose was, did she?"  
  
"In the name of Isis, I sure didn't. It wouldn't have been half as much fun..." Everyone   
turned to see Aurora. She was leaning against the door way, holding on to a...  
  
"A LEOPARD!!!" everyone but Yami and Aurora cried out in alarm.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Ariela: Sorry this was short, but we have to run!  
  
Amalthia: Gandalf is being mean and making us memorize a lot of new spells.  
  
Amara: Please review everyone! 


	3. Vision

Ariela: *grins* Thanks you so much, Seraphstar, and you too Liquid Shadow! You sound like our friend, Silver Moon Tear. You should read her new story! It has a black leopard in it...  
  
Amara: We're all glad someone reviewed our first story! Also, unless we get a couple of more reviews, this may be the last chapter for a little while.  
  
Amalthia: *winks* Maybe some of the others will take the hint. *frowns* And before you ask, I'm not the fey in Moon Tear's story...  
  
Disclaimer: Together: We only own Aurora, Rose, and the Earring!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***********************************************************************************  
(Recap)  
  
"A LEOPARD!!!" everyone but Yami and Aurora cried out in alarm.  
  
(End Recap)  
  
Aurora smirked, "See, Father?"  
  
Yami gaped at her for a moment. "Since when have you started calling me Father again?" he finally managed to say.  
  
Aurora shrugged before bending down beside Rose, "You're my father, and I've decided to put the past behind me." She suddenly grinned, "After all, I'm willing to bet you got bullied by the council half of the time..."  
  
Reaching towards Rose's collar, she quickly started undoing it. Serenity squeaked a little before hiding behind Joey.  
  
"Chill, kid. I'm just going to take off her nylon collar. She has a leather one underneath that doesn't bother her..." Aurora commented without looking up. "You shouldn't glare, Joseph, it's very rude..." she added, feeling the glare Joey was sending her.  
  
"Listen you-" Joey started, but Serenity grabbed his arm.  
  
"Calm down Joey. I'm sure she wasn't insulting us..." she whispered soothingly.  
  
"You'll have to ignore Aurora right now. She had a vision last night and I am sure it is just bothering her." Rose's voice shattered the silence, though only Yami and Aurora knew it belonged to the leopard.  
  
"Who was that?!? Quiet hidin' yah coward!!" Joey yelled, looking around wildly.  
  
Rose answered coolly as Aurora stood up, "Over by my mistress young Wheeler. And might I say I am an ordinary leopard. Pharaoh just cast a spell on me so I would grow up with Aurora and guide her. To guide her, I needed to be able to speak."  
  
Joey whispered faintly, "A talkin' leopard..." before fainting.  
  
Seto looked at Joey, amused for a second, before looking up, right into Aurora's eyes...  
  
Aurora paled instantly. 'It's him! The man from my vision!'  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she asked Seto quietly, "Who are you? What did you mean?''  
  
Seto looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
Aurora closed her eyes and recited clearly, " 'Love is rare. One should truly appreciate it when one has it...' You said that to me last night in my vision. What do you mean by it?" She asked, opening her eyes.  
  
Before he could answer, something strange happened. Aurora's earclip started glowing before her eyes went blank. The remained open as a very sweet, warm voice echoed through her mouth instead of her usual icy and cold one, "Young Kaiba. You take upon a great challenge. The Ice Rose does not bloom easily, yet last night you vowed to try. Aurora felt that vow, through her vision. She won't remember it when she wakes from this trance.  
  
"I am the moon goddess, Isis. Aurora was once my high priestess. Her heart still is surrounded by ice. But I shall guide her down the path that will defrost her heart. Then it is up to you..." the voice trailed off as her eyes closed. When they opened, they were back to their normal alert iciness.   
  
"Aurora? Are you alright?" Rose asked hesitantly. Her mistress had never done that before...  
  
She nodded her head slowly; "I'll be fine. But I'm not here to chitchat. I'm here to dual."  
  
Yugi smiled before jerking his head towards the door, "Seto saved us an arena at Kaiba Land a little while ago for this duel. We'll use it."  
  
As she shrugged her bag's strap into place, Aurora addressed Rose, "Rose, why don't you stay here with Mr. Muto? I'm sure you two will get along. He was an archeologist when he was younger."  
  
Rose sighed before padding over to Yugi. "Very well. Will you please take me to your grandfather, Yugi, and explain to him about me?"  
  
Yugi nodded before walking her through the door that led to the house part of the shop.  
  
Aurora bent over Joey, "How are we going to wake this knuckle head up?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "Don't ask me. A herd of elephants wouldn't wake up Joey."  
  
Aurora and Tea shared a glance. Suddenly Tea got a look of mischief on her face before running for the kitchen. She soon came back with a couple of ice cubes.  
  
Tristan soon caught on, "You wouldn't!"  
  
Yami smirked, "Oh believe me, Aurora would."  
  
Aurora carefully placed a few ice cubes inside Joey's jack. Then she quickly placed the rest in his shirt before running over to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"YYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed as he jumped up. Everyone started laughing, except Aurora. She just chuckled quietly.   
  
"Ready?" she asked Yugi as the laughter subsided and he walked into the room.  
  
Yugi nodded as Joey muttered, "I hope he creams her..."  
  
The walk to Kaiba Land was filled with laughter from almost everyone. Aurora was wondering about Rose, while Yami was wondering if he should warn Yugi...  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Ariela: That's it!  
  
Amara: Again, Gandalf assigned a lot of work.  
  
Amalthia: See ya next time!!!!!!! 


	4. Duel! And is Romance in the Air?

Ariela: Hello again. I'm kind of on my own today. My sisters   
are off who knows where right now. Sorry. Also, what is a "Mary Sue   
fic"? I for one have never heard of it. I know somethings might not be   
right when it comes to the cards, so please feel free to correct me. Amara   
is the Yu-Gi-Oh! maniac, not me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We really appreciate it.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Aurora mentally gasped as she saw the dueling arena. 'I've read about these   
arenas, but I didn't know they were so large.' She thought taken back, 'Oh well.  
Not like it will help Yugi.'  
  
Both quickly boarded their stations, shuffled their decks, a put them down.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a favor Yugi." She called across the arena. 'Now to see how   
much like Father he is.'  
  
"A sure Aurora. What is it?" he asked nervously. 'Her iciness really would freak   
most duelist out. I bet she has a lot more up her sleeve.' He thought worriedly.  
  
"The favor is neither of us use the powers of our items to read the others minds   
to see the their hand." She answered coolly.  
  
Looking a little confused, he answered uncertainly, "Sure, I guess."  
  
Smirking, she drew her first five cards, "Then let's duel!"  
  
Yugi quickly drew both of his. Taking a quick look, he saw he had only one monster   
card, the Celtic Guardian. The rest were Unicorn's Horn, Book of Secret Spells, Magical   
Hats, and Sword of Revealing Light. "I play the Celtic Guardian in defense mode."  
  
Aurora smirked before lying her cards face down in front of her. Passing her hand   
over them, she frowned. 'Rose Whip, Mirror Wall, Light Magician, Polymersastion,   
and... yes!' "And in response, I play Harpy Lady in attack mode. Also, I play one  
card face down before ending my turn."  
  
'What is she up to?' Yugi thought worriedly. 'Harpy Lady is weaker then the Celtic   
Guardian. And how did she know what her cards were when they are face down?' "I   
switch my Guardian into attack mode. Celtic Guardian, attack Harpy Lady!" he ordered.   
As Celtic Guardian attacked, a wall blocked the monster's path. It also started lowering   
its attack points.  
  
"Ha, you fell into my trap!" Aurora called out triumphantly. "The card I placed down   
earlier was a trap card, Mirror Wall. It takes away half of your monster's attack points,   
as well as protects my Harpy Lady." Drawing a card, she placed it on the field without   
looking at it. 'One down, two to go...' she mentally noted as she placed the card face   
down on the field. "I place this card face down on the field. I will also add on to my   
Harpy Lady with this magic card, Rose Whip. It boosts up my Harpy Lady's attack points   
from 1400 to 1600. Harpy Lady, attack Celtic Guardian!" she ordered, smirking.   
  
Yugi cried out as his guardian was ruthlessly destroyed and he lost 200 life points.   
'Well, I'll need to draw the right cards to take down that Wall of hers.' Drawing, he   
noticed it was another monster card, the Dark Magician. 'Perfect!' "I play the Dark   
Magician in defense mode, as well as one card face down." He said, waiting.  
  
Frowning, Aurora noticed he was waiting, most likely for her to attack. 'Not this turn,   
small fry. I have a better idea...' she thought, drawing her next card. Placing it down,   
she noticed it wasn't one of the two she needed, 'Drat! Oh well, the Book of Forbidden   
Arts will be helpful later.' "I play this monster card face down on the field, in defense   
mode. And since your Dark Magician is too strong at the moment to attack, I'll pass this   
turn."  
  
Yugi nodded before drawing again. 'Karibo. There's two down, one more to go.' "I play   
Karibo in defense mode as well."  
  
"Ha! Karibo's level is too low Yugi!" she called back, smirking. Drawing her next card,   
she 'saw' it was another one of the cards she needed. 'Yes! Now for the last one...'   
"Harpy, attack Karibo!"  
  
But when she did, Yugi activated his trap. Giant swords of light held her Harpy Lady   
in place. "Oh no! I should have known! That's how Father always defeated my Harpy Lady!"   
she cried out in half-mock, half-real horror.  
  
'Really?' "Well, it still works. Now you Harpy Lady is frozen in place for three turns."  
Drawing another card, he saw it was Beaver Warrior. 'Not the one I needed, but it might   
come in handy later.' "I play Book of Secret Spells, to power up my Magician. Then I must   
pass."  
  
Aurora nodded before drawing another card. 'Magician of Faith may be handy later. But   
right now I need that darn dragon of mine!' "I too must pass. One turn has passed Yugi.   
Only two more left."  
  
Drawing, he got the one card he needed, "And I place the Catapult Turtle in attack mode!   
Then I shall pass, for I need the trap to ware off."  
  
Sighing she nodded as she drew Cyber Shield, "And I'll give my Harpy a quick death. I   
attach Cyber Shield so I won't lose as many life points." 'Might as well face it. Harpy   
is toast.'  
  
He shacked his head, 'Well, that's a first. Oh well.' "Now, I'll switch my remaining   
monsters into attack mode, ending my turn."  
  
Sighing, she drew her next card. She almost screamed out loud in surprise. 'Now I draw   
Harpy's Feather Duster!' "I pass, wearing off the effects of the Swords."  
  
"And I will sacrifice my Karibo. I place it on the Catapult Turtle's, launching it at your   
Mirror Wall!" Yugi called out victoriously. It shattered as he finished. 'Well, say so   
long to the Harpy Lady next turn!'  
  
"Go Yug! Show her how it's done!" Joey called out from the stands. Tea and Tristan soon   
joined him. Tea soon noticed Yami wasn't.  
  
"Yami, why aren't you cheering?" she asked before it struck her. 'Oh, I see. Yugi is his   
reincarnation, while Aurora is his daughter. He must be torn between the two...'  
  
"No Tea. It doesn't matter to me who wins. But Yugi must defeat her before she places   
all three of her cards on the field. Otherwise he is done for." Yami answered calmly.   
Tristan and Joey didn't notice his little mind reading but asked quickly something else.  
  
"What do you mean before she places all three cards! She already has two!" they shouted   
together.  
  
"Shhh! You'll never see, hopefully. Just watch." He whispered at them.  
  
Aurora drew, 'Hmmm, Planet Alignment. That will definitely make this interesting!'   
"I pass." 'For now...'  
  
Yugi grinned smugly, "Say goodbye to your Harpy! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"   
The Harpy Lady was soon thin air and 400 point were taken away from Aurora's 2000.  
  
Aurora quickly drew 'YES! The last card!' "This duel ends now! First, I flip my two   
cards on the field face up in attack mode. They are two of the three rarest cards in   
the game! They were made by Pegasus, but were hidden near the tomb I was remade in.   
You see, once these three are combined, they can and will defeat every card. But of   
course, Pegasus could not control them. So he thought by putting them near a 'cursed   
tomb' that no one could find them. He was very mistaken.  
  
"These two are the twin White Eyes Silver Dragons. They have a low attack power, only   
700. But they are immune to any magic attack and any magic or crush card. Then, I'll play  
the other member of the trio. The sister to the others, the Moon Crystal Dragon, the   
only one of its kind. She has the same attack power, only she is immune to any physical   
attack unless the attack power of the attacking monster is 300 points higher, and any   
trap cards."  
  
"Now I will combine my dragons to form the Silver Moon Crystal Dragon. As you can see,   
it has an attack power of 8000 with the same defense. It is immune to everything except   
physical attacks giving from an attacking monster with 600 points higher. And you have   
to defeat a dragon, Yugi, not just each head, for there is only the one head!" Aurora   
explained as quickly as possible.  
  
The White Eyes had been small and looked lightning quick. Their pale silver scales had   
almost blended in their eyes that were pure white. The Moon Crystal had been huge, seemed   
slow, and looked very dimwitted. Its scales were huge diamonds and its eyes were a deep  
black. But the Silver Moon was about as big as a Blue Eyes. Its scales looked almost like   
silver and crystal combined. The large eyes were pale silver. This dragon looked like it   
was lightning quick, powerful, and had a wit sharper then its huge crystal claws.  
  
But Aurora wasn't done yet. "I also play a magic card called Planet Alignment. It gives   
my lovely Silver Moon the power of every planet in the solar system. But it also raises   
my dragon 200 attack points. This is the end Yugi!"  
  
As the Dark Magician was destroyed, Yugi watched his life points go down to 0. The duel   
was over. Aurora had one.  
  
# An Hour Later at the Game Shop #(what is that place's name?)  
  
"Yugi, are you upset with me?" Aurora asked quietly. The short boy had been quiet since   
they had left.  
  
Yugi looked at Aurora a little startled before smiling reassuringly, "No, I'm not mad.   
Just surprised that your dragon was so strong."  
  
Aurora nodded before feeling eyes staring at her. Turning a little, she saw it was Seto.   
He obviously saw her because he winked at her. Blushing she turned around quickly, hoping   
Joey hadn't seen.  
  
"Is the famous Ice Rose blushin'? Who would of thought..."  
  
Apparently he had.  
  
Aurora picked up a rag lying nearby and threw it at his laughing face. It hit dead center.   
"Oh you!"  
  
"Hey!" he cried out in defense. "What did I do?!?"  
  
She merely rolled her eyes before chuckling along with everyone else.  
  
******  
  
Ariela: Finally! I never realized how hard it is to write a story on your own! See ya! 


	5. The Past again and Forgiveness

Amara: Bad news, guys.  
  
Amalthia: Mama and Papa are in the hospital.  
  
Ariela: But there is good news. Silver Moon Tear will be writing for us. We have given   
her access to our account. So those of you who are reading her story, be patient. She's   
working on two stories! And working two jobs, plus school. It may mean that these won't   
be updated quickly, but they will be updated.  
  
Together: She will take over now, so on with the story!  
  
Silver Moon Tear: I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this...  
*******  
  
Aurora sighed as Yami and Yugi looked through her deck. They couldn't believe a single   
thing about her dragon. Well, Yami never had, but Yugi was a completely different story.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Aurora jumped before realizing it was Kaiba. "Nothing is wrong. I just can't believe the   
light side doesn't trust my word. That's Father's job, not Yugi's..."  
  
Turning around, she looked closely at him, "You know, you look familiar. Like, I knew you   
back home."  
  
Seto shifted nervously as he thought, 'Please don't let her have been there when I fought   
her father-'  
  
"Wait a second! I did know you! You were one of the jerks who sought my hand, then tried   
to overthrow my father when I refused!"  
  
Seto gabbed at her for a moment before a memory hit him...  
  
# Flashback to Ancient Egypt (I can't believe I'm doing this...) #  
  
Kaiba paused as he reached the princess's chambers. Shaking his head, he remembered that   
all girls turned into the sand in the hourglasses for him and this was his only way to   
become pharaoh.  
  
"Enter." The princess's icy voice answered his knock.  
  
"Princess Aurora, I have come to take your hand in marriage." He said as soon as he enter   
the room. 'And the crown with it.' He mentally added.  
  
"Request, or should I say command, denied. You order me around like I am one of those   
useless girls in the market. I also sense that you are only after my father's crown. Leave   
my chambers at once!" came the reply from the curtain surrounding the large bed.  
  
Kaiba reeled back in shock before growling as he left the room, "You and the crown will   
soon be mine!"  
  
Behind him, he heard a soft, "In another life time, one of us may be yours."  
  
# End Flashback (I still can't believe I did that...) #  
  
Seto shock his head as he winced, "Boy, I was definitely a jerk, huh?"  
  
"I just said that, Mr. Obvious."  
  
He winced again. She had a right to be angry with him. Yami suddenly intervened.  
  
"Aurora please, calm down." Yami soothed gently "Seto has changed since then. It took him   
a while, but he did change."  
  
Brushing him off, Aurora looked at the clock. "Rose and I need to leave. It is getting   
late. We'll see you guys later."  
  
"We will come by again later." Rose promised Soromon as they left. Only Kaiba heard a soft   
"Much" as they left. He shivered as he thought of the way he had treated her in AE. It was   
clear she was still smarting from then. Hopefully, that would soon fade, giving him the   
smallest of chances.   
  
# Later at Aurora's Apartment #  
  
'I can't believe this. I fell for that Kaiba, but he turns out to be one of those   
egomaniacs. But Father did say he had changed. But can I be sure? He gets along with   
everyone, but that doesn't say much. I need to see what he was like before he "changed".'   
Aurora thought as she paced the living room of her apartment.  
  
Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the past few years, the years of Kaiba's change. The   
Earring glowed brightly as it showed her how cold and power hungry he had been. The way he   
had changed after he had been defeated. How he had his memories rudely awakened. The time   
he had realized that Yugi and his friends weren't half-bad. She saw it all, and then some.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, she felt changed. She had seen it, the change. He wasn't   
the jerk from Ancient Egypt. He was a caring person a year older then herself.  
  
As she lay down in her bed that night, she vowed to call Kaiba... Seto in the morning.  
  
# The Next Morning, 10:00 AM #  
  
Aurora stretched one more time before heading into the living room. She was on her way to   
the Turtle Game Shop to see if Father or Yugi had Seto's number. Just as she was passing   
the coffee table, She heard Dee call, "There is a young gentleman outside. He says his name   
is Seto Kaiba and he needs to speak with you. May I let him in?"  
  
Aurora smiled, 'Saves me a tripdown town.' "Yes Dee, let him in."  
  
As she heard the door open she looked around the room to see if anything was out of place,   
she noticed her vase of white roses and her other one with yellow roses needed some water.   
She quickly walked into the kitchen to get a pitcher of water.  
  
"Hello? Aurora, are here?" she heard Seto call from the living room. She smiled as she   
started pouring water into the pitcher.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen! I'll be there in a second! I'm getting some water for my roses!   
Just make yourself at home!" She called back as she turned off the faucet.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she used her shoulder to open the swinging door into the living  
room.  
  
She almost laughed as she saw Seto looking around her living room with the oddest   
expression on her face. It was like he was in a dream he had had before.  
  
"Problem?" Aurora asked with laughter in her voice as she walked towards one of her vases.  
  
"Besides the fact this looks almost exactly like my own living room, except without the   
roses? No." he answered as he watched her water her roses.  
  
Seto was in shock when he saw Aurora. He had only seen her in black jeans and a turtleneck.   
But now she was wearing a long, white skirt that almost touched the floor and a sweater   
with a blue rose in the center. Her thick black hair was unbraided and fell down to mid   
thigh. He also admired her gardening skills. The roses looked like they had just been cut   
that morning.  
  
"You look different." He managed to get out as she placed the pitcher by one of the vases.  
  
She shrugged before answering, "I wasn't in the mood to get all fixed up. I am like this   
occasionally. But not often."  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. Not at all. "I was about to go down to the shop   
to get your number. I was going to apologize. I looked into the past with my earring. I   
saw that you changed. I hope you will forgive me Seto. Is there any way I can make it up   
to you?"  
  
Seto smiled as he stepped very close to her. "I can think of something." He whispered   
against her lips before closing the little space between them.  
  
Aurora nearly fell over in shock if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist. Unsure   
what to do, she let him take control.  
  
************  
  
Silver Moon Tear: Aren't I a stinker? But I have to go, so this is it. Please, be kind to   
the sisters. They left me plot lines and left me to toy with them. I doubt I did a good job,  
but oh well. They can always revise it. TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now.) 


	6. The End for Now

Silver Moon Tear: Okay, this is the last time I do a favor for those triplets!   
I have complete writer's block here! They left me nothing to work with! Also, they   
have seriously messed with Kaiba. I'll try to play with this, but don't be surprised   
if it so stinks...  
  
***********  
  
Aurora sighed as she finally was out of site of her apartment. She groaned softly as   
she remembered what happened after the kiss...  
  
# Flashback #  
  
Aurora sighed as they finally parted. Then she remembered who it was she had just   
kissed and tried to step back. His arms around her waist prevented her from getting   
to far.  
  
She felt his breathing close to her ear. It sent a shiver through her. Then, she   
remembered what had happened so long ago.  
  
"Let me go." She whispered softly. Nothing happened, "I said let me go." Still nothing.   
"LET ME GO!"  
  
Seto released her quickly. She looked at him terrified. 'It will happen again...' she   
heard over and over again in her mind. 'It will happen again... It will happen again...   
It will happen aga-"  
  
"No, I won't let it!" She cried out, trying to forget again. She had grabbed her coat   
and a pair of sandels before fleeing...  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
Aurora almost started crying as the memories from that horrible night rushed to her.   
Only to be blocked out. She had to speak to Father. He would know what to do.  
  
# A Few Minutes Later at the Turtle Shop #  
  
"So, what does this card do again?" Joey asked as he pointed to a magic card lying on   
the table. Yami, Yugi, and himself were looking at new cards that had just come in.  
  
The bell ring stopped them all. They turned to see Aurora standing there looking drenched.   
They just now noticed the sound of rain on the roof. Taking a closer look, Joey detected a   
look of terror across her features.  
  
Yami rushed forward and caught her just as she fell. "You've been crying..." he stated in   
shock. "It will happen again..." she whispered before she blacked out entirely.  
  
Yugi and Yami shared a look. "Yami, what did she mean?" Yugi asked as he looked at Aurora's   
tearstained face.  
  
Before Yami could speak, another voice broke in; "She speaks of an event that happened   
shortly before she was sealed away."  
  
They turned to see a tall, glowing woman in front of them. Her long silver hair reached   
the ground and her eyes were a glowing turquoise. Her features showed that this person was   
neither dead, nor alive.  
  
"I am Isis, the moon goddess. Aurora speaks of an event no one knew of, except her and Seto   
Kaiba's past form. He stole her purity, her free will, and her spirit in that night. She   
fears that he will repeat this action. There is nothing that can be done. Seto and her are   
the only ones that will eliminate the fear."  
  
"You mean he raped her? Oh man..." Joey whispered in shock as the person faded away.  
  
Yami had a look of shock on his face as he remembered the day Aurora turned thirteen...  
  
# Flashback #  
  
Yami stood surrounded by happy people who had come to celebrate his daughter's thirteenth   
birthday. But the guest of honor was yet to show up.  
  
Suddenly, a servant came forward with a letter in his hand. "It is from the princess, your   
majesty."  
  
Taking it, he noticed the print was blurred by what looked like tears:  
  
Father,  
  
I am afraid I have fallen. I will not be able to attend the ball you are throwing. I am   
terrible sorry. Please, forgive me.  
  
Aurora  
  
Yami reread it in confusion. He then shrugged, figuring she had forgotten the word "ill"   
in her note. Turning to the crowds, he announced that his daughter had fallen ill...  
  
# End Flashback #  
  
"He did..." Yami whispered softly. Yugi and Joey looked at him in shock as he continued,   
"That's what she meant by fallen and why she wanted to be forgiven."  
  
Aurora's eyes slow opened. She smiled softly at Yami before trying to rise. She fell down   
immediately.  
  
*******  
  
Silver Moon Tear: Okay, that is pretty much it. But do not fret. I am attaching something.   
These are notes the triplets left. I have huge writer's block, so I can't continue this.   
They might. Who knows?   
  
For reference:  
  
1. Aurora had pneumonia and was in the hospital for a few days. That was why she collapsed.  
  
2. Seto remembered shortly after she left what had happened on her thirteenth birthday.  
  
3. A few days later, Seto confronted her about it and they agreed to go out for a while   
and see how it turned out.  
  
4. Six years later, Aurora and Seto were married.   
  
5. Yugi, who finally had a growth spurt, and Tea married a few months later.   
  
6. Mai and Joey had been married for a year.  
  
7. Tristan and Serenity were to be married a year later. 


End file.
